I Become A God
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: What would've happened if Percy accepted to be a god? What if he left Annabeth, heartbroken? But what if Aphrodite shows up and gives him a loophole for a relationship? What if Annabeth could become his goddess wife? R&R! PERCABETH! Read Author's Note at the end first!
1. Loophole

**This is my new story, I Become A God and it's written by . . . ME! So . . . on with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I Don't Own PJO**

I can't believe what I just did. Two hours ago, I just accepted to be a god. I left Annabeth forever . . . I was under pressure. I had no idea what I was doing. I thought as if I couldn't say no. And I said yes. Annabeth looked at me sadly as she and Grover walked out of the throne room. Grover tugged on her arm as she stared sadly behind her giving me a longing look. I did the same.

"So Percy! You will be by my side. For eternity!" my father said, patting me on the back. I was frozen.

"Yes." Athena smiled, "Now go to one of the rooms outside this throne room. Your godly instincts will lead you. Then your father will teach you and give you further instructions."

I nodded and walked out. Well _Athena_ looked happy that I left her daughter and I'm now sad. I went into the room labeled: PERSEUS. I rolled my eyes. How stupid does she think I am? 'Follow your instincts'. I rolled my eyes again. I stepped in the room and saw all the greek chiton's and armor. I rolled my eyes and just walked right out of that room. I then walked down the halls and found a room labeled: HEPHAESTUS' TV ROOM

I scrunched my eyebrows together and walked in. I heard thousands of different voices emanating from the speakers. I turned off maybe twenty of them and I heard a girl sobbing. I scanned the TV screens until I found some beautiful blonde girl, crying on a beach. A beach that looked _very_ familiar. Then I noticed why. It was the beach just outside of Camp Half-Blood. And the girl wasn't _just_ a beautiful blonde girl, she was Annabeth, _the_ beautiful blonde girl. I was such a Seaweed Brain! Why did I say yes? Then I heard her mumbling things under her breath.

"Why did he do that? Why did he say yes? Does he even like me like I like him? Why does he act so stupid? He really is a Seaweed Brain." Then she burst into tears, "_My _Seaweed Brain!"

I immediately felt guilty for that. I just wanted to reach out and comfort her. Then something clicked, I _like_ Annabeth. Like I _like_ like Annabeth. Maybe even . . . love? I don't know. I've known her forever. Well, five years, but _still_.

"Annabeth!" some guy called behind her.

"Huh?" she asked, wiping away her tears.

"Hey, I'm Colin." he said with a British accent, "Wanna go out on Friday?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

She seemed to consider it. I felt a pang of jealousy. I instantly hated this British guy.

"Um, sorry Colin. But I just can't." she said.

"Well let me know if you change your mind." he said, placing a hand on her thigh. She smiled and pried his hand off her thigh and returned it to where it was resting before in the sand.

"Yeah, well I probably won't change my mind." she said.

"Oh, well if it's about this Percy guy then . . . he's not worth it. He's not coming back, Annabeth." he said.

His words seemed to sting her when she turned away and a tear ran down her face.

Her voice was shaky when she replied, "Well I don't care. I will believe what I will believe."

He wound his arm around her waist. She recoiled and unwound his arm. Then she slapped him.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"What's yours? Hitting on me? I don't think so." she said and slapped him again. He got up and went away. She broke down immediately.

I sighed, groaned and banged my head against the speaker that the sound was coming out of.

"Feeling regretful?" a voice asked, coming from the doorway. It was Aphrodite's.

"Yes." I answered positively.

"Well, are you aware that your father has a family?" she asked, "Not like demigods, but a godly family."

"Yes." I answered slowly.

"Well, you can have one too. You can pick the person you want to bring up as your godly wife. She can become a minor goddess, kind of like you're a minor god." she explained mischievously, raising one elegant eyebrow.

My face broke out into a full blown smile, "Really?"

"Yes, why would I lie about something like this? You love her don't you? You know what? Don't answer that question. I already know the answer." she said, flipped her hair and walked out.

A loophole for a relationship with Annabeth. I'll give anything for that. I backed up to the wall and sunk down to the ground, overjoyed.

**How was that for my first chapter? Okay, next chapter will be in Annabeth's POV. So . . . review! Love ya! BYE!**

**-Arabella**


	2. Proposal

**This is my new story, I Become A God and it's written by . . . ME! So . . . on with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I Don't Own PJO**

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked through camp as if Percy hadn't left me. As if I hadn't been asked out by fifteen different guys fifteen different times. As if I wasn't heartbroken. As if I didn't . . . as if I didn't . . . _love_ Percy. I walked down to the pavilion as if none of that happened. I sat down by my half brother, Malcolm.

"Hey, Annabeth. How's it going?" he asked me.

"I'm not in the mood, Malcolm." I said coldly.

"Listen, Annabeth, our whole cabin talked and we agreed that you shouldn't act this way about a _guy_. A _guy_ that left you to be a _god_. Why should you act this way about _him._ And we all agree that we hate him." he said. I barely listened. Halfway through this little rant, I turned my back, near tears, trying not to listen.

"Annabeth?" he asked, trying to turn me around.

"Just don't touch me!" I snapped. Everyone's heads in the pavilion turned to us.

"Annabeth?" he said softly, touching my shoulder.

"Shut up, Malcolm." I said sharply and stormed out of the pavilion.

* * *

When I got to my cabin, I sprinted inside, running to my room, slammed the door shut and flung myself on the top of my covers. I lay there, sobbing. After about an hour, I picked myself up off my bed and grabbedd Daedalus' laptop. I searched through it and looked at the pictures I downloaded in it. They were of me and Percy. Me, Percy and Grover. Me, Percy and Thalia. Me, Percy, Grover _and_ Thalia. Just none of me and everyone _except_ Percy. He was in every one. I pulled up one after the chariot race after we saved Grover. Percy and I won. Clarisse took the picture. She stole my camera to do it. It was a picture of me, kissing Percy on the cheek and the crowd going wild. I smiled softly and sadly at the picture. I missed my Seaweed Brain. I just wished he'd said no.

Just as I said that, a miracle happened. A white light formed right at my bedside. It started to form and form until it depicted Percy. It _was_ Percy!

I flung myself on him, hugging him, "Percy!"

He laughed, "Hey, Wise Girl." he said, stroking my hair.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"In Olympus. Aphrodite told me some news that could save our . . . our, uh . . ."

"Our . . . ?" I prodded.

He sighed, "Sit down, Wise Girl. I've got some explaining to do."

"Hades, you do!" I said, backing up and crossing my arms.

"Yeah I know." he said as I sat down on my bed.

"Okay, so . . . ?"

"So I have tons of explaining. So when I accepted, I couldn't think. I thought as if I couldn't say no. You'll understand that, right?" he asked as I nodded and gestured for him to continue, "So I wandered the halls of Olympus thinking how I could've done that. Done that to you. Done that to us. I was selfish. I was stupid. I was, well, a Seaweed Brain. That nickname suits me perfectly. Anyways, I found the TV room for Hephaestus and entered. Then I saw you on the screan . . . in our place . . . on the beach . . . crying. Then I saw," he gulped angrily, "_Colin,_" he spat the name. I felt delighted in this new fact that he was jealous. So he continued, "he was flirting with you and asked you out. He also did some very inapropriate things to you that wouldn't be apropriate if he just met you. After he left and you burst into tears, I felt beyond guilty. Then _Aphrodite_ walked into the room. She said there might be a loophole in our relationship . . . a way to keep it." he said, taking my hand and helping me stand up.

"And that is . . . ?" I prodded.

He kneeled down on one knee as I gasped, "Annabeth Chase, I figured out the other day that I loved you ever since I met you so . . . Annabeth Chase? I promise you that I love you and will love you for all of eternity so . . . will you marry me?"

I stood there, speachless.

**How was that? CLIFFHANGER! TEHEHEHE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! So REVIEW and I will continue! I am just as excited as you to continue! So help me get to review # 15! Love ya! BYE!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	3. Goddess

**This is my new story, I Become A God and it's written by . . . ME! So . . . on with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I Don't Own PJO**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was scared, I can tell you that. This was a _huge_ step, considering the fact that he _just_ tole me now that he loves me _and_ the fact that we're only sixteen. But I _love_ him. What should I do?

He knelt there, waiting, still holding my hand. I looked into his eyes. But when I did . . . that gave me the answer. Just looking into those perfect, beautiful, sea green eyes . . . that gave me the answer.

A tear fell down my cheek, "Yes." I whispered.

He jumped up and hugged me. I threw my arms around his neck and burried my face in his shoulder. I smiled into his shoulder. He pulled back and kissed me. When we pulled away, I smiled again and rested my forehead on his.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too, Wise Girl." he said, tightening his grip on me.

"Aww!" a bunch of voices chimed from the doorway.

"What?" we spun around.

Half of the camp was standing there. Stupid Aphrodite cabin!

"Okay," I said, pulling away and walking over to the door, "Shows over, lets go now." I said, pushing everyone away from the doorway. I closed the door. Then I walked over to Percy and kissed him again.

When he pulled away, he said, "Okay, we should go to Olympus. Since you accepted, you will become a goddess."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows. I didn't think that was part of the deal. But it _does_ add to it.

"Of course, you will live forever with me wherever we're gonna live." he said and pecked me on the lips.

I smiled, "Let's go."

So I took his hand and he led the way. He opened this white light type of thing, like how he appeared. We stepped through it and immediately appeared in Olympus as the images formed around us.

"Percy. Annabeth." Zeus said, nodding to us.

"Oh, congradulations!" Aphrodite said, running over to hug us.

"Thanks," we both said slowly.

"Ooo! Time Zeus! It's time to make Annabeth a goddess like me!" Aphrodite clapped.

Uh-oh, I don't wanna be a goddess like _her._ Oops! I forgot! They can hear my thoughts!

"Uh, yeah, Annabeth." Zeus said, "So," Zeus clapped, "There, you're a goddess in five, four, three, two, one."

As he counted down, I started changing. Golden light swirled around me and into me. I floated as if I was under water. I was lifted up in the air. When he said one, immediately I fell to the ground. But luckily, Percy was below me. He caught me.

"So . . ." Aphrodite said nonchalantly, "When's the wedding?" she asked quickly and excitedly.

"We don't know yet." Percy said.

"Dang it. Can I please, please, _please_ come?" she begged.

"Sure, Aphrodite. Whatever you want." I answered, near laughter.

"Okay, and I have a professional wedding planner for you guys!" she clapped her hands twice and a pretty girl appeared, "Meet Katherine."

The pretty, dark brown curly haired girl waved. She looked familiar.

"Okay," Percy and I said slowly.

"Yeah, uh, your father wants you and Annabeth to meet him in his palace." Zeus said.

* * *

So we used the portal thingy to go to the palace. When we were underwater, I clung to Percy for air. I started gasping.

"Shh, Annabeth. Calm down. You can brethe underwater now." he said.

"Oh," I said, backing off.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, "Don't let go too fast, Wise Girl."

We waited for about thirty seconds until Poseidon entered with his wife, Amphitrite and their son, Triton.

"Hello, Percy! Annabeth! Congratulations!" Poseidon said, shaking Percy's hand and hugging me.

"Thanks," we both mumbled.

"Percy, please come with me. I need to speak to you for a second. Annabeth, you can sit there." Poseidon said, pointing to the couch right next to me.

"Okay," I said, sitting down.

I looked up as Percy and Poseidon left and saw Amphitrite glaring. She walked out. Then the only two people in the room were me and Triton. He smiled. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hello, Annabeth. So I heard you were going to marry my half brother, although he doesn't deserve that title. Or you." he smiled.

"Excuse me?" I asked, furiously.

"He doesn't deserve you, Annabeth, let's face it. It doesn't work that way. He can't just _have_ you." he explained.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"Because you're mine." he said, taking the seat next to mine.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" I asked, beyond fury.

"Yes," he said, placing a hand on my upper thigh like what Colin did.

"What are you doing?" I asked angrily.

He squeezed my thigh and leaned in.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"This," he said, leaning in further.

"Are you _hitting_ on me?" I asked furociously.

"Oh look, the blonde finally got it!" he said, leaning in.

"Ex_cuse _me? I'm engaged to someone else, you're a jerk, you made fun of me and my mother and-"

He cut me off by closing the distance between our lips. The couch didn't have a back so he pressed me up against the wall so I couldn't pull away. I fought him and struggled. It wasn't working. Then I cleared my head, Athena always has a plan. Then I figured it out! I grabbed his arm that was gripping my shoulder tightly. Then I twisted it in one swift motion like how I was taught by Thalia and . . . SNAP! I broke it. He fell right off the couch.

He picked himself up off the ground, clutching his arm.

I stood up next to him and slapped him nearly fifty times, "_Those_ are for kissing me, making fun of me, and believing Percy wasn't good enough for me. Oh _and_ believing I was stupid enough to fall for that and for flirting and pulling moves on me."

I spun around and saw Poseidon and Percy walking in.

Triton whispered loud enough for only me to hear, "I'll get you. I'll get you to myself. You'll regret this. You'll regret this decision Annabeth Chase." and with that, Triton walked out of the room.

I walked up to Percy and he smiled and grabbed my hand. But for some reason, the smile looked forced. Oh but maybe that's just my paranoia.

**How was that? My longest chapter yet AND the plot's beginning! Yay! OOO! and u got the answer to the last cliffie! Okay so help me get to review # 35! Thnx! Love ya! BYE!**

**-Arabella**


	4. Triton And Aphrodite Will Die

**This is my new story, I Become A God and it's written by . . . ME! So . . . on with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I Don't Own PJO**

**Percy's POV**

I _saw_ it. Triton! He-he _kissed_ my fiance'! I'm gonna kill him!

Annabeth and I were following Poseidon through the palace. As I thought more and more about Triton, I wound my arm around Annabeth's waist and pulled her close. She looked up at me questioningly. I just shook my head. We kept walking through the halls as Poseidon showed us around. Then he showed us to the place where we were supposed to be married.

"Oh, Percy, it's perfect! Wait-I sound _nothing_ like myself. Oh, no! I'm coming down with a fever!" Annabeth said, panicking.

I grabbed her hand that was trying to feel her forehead, "You're fine, Annabeth. It's just . . ."

"Love." she finished softly and gave me a huge smile.

"That's it. Smile. There you go." I said and pecked her on the lips.

"Katherine! Aphrodite?" Annabeth said, surprised. She was happy to see Katherine. Aphrodite . . . not so much.

"Hello, Annabeth. How's it been going?" Aphrodite asked and winked.

Annabeth just glared. Aphrodite must be responsible for Triton's little crush.

Annabeth grabbed Katherine and whispered something in her ear. Katherine scrunched her eyebrows together. She then followed Annabeth out of the banquet room.

"So . . . trouble in love city?" Aphrodite asked nonchalantly.

I lunged and jumped on top of Aphrodite. But before I strangled her or even touched her, for that matter, she disappeared and appeared in the corner of the room, lounging against a pillar, "You can't get me Percy, can't you?" she said.

I wanted to kill her.

"Percy, I am a _goddess_. I cannot be killed. And, even if you tried, you wouldn't be able to. Oh and plus I am just _too _hot. You wouldn't kill me." she said, smiling smugly.

"Wanna bet?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Sure, why not, Percy?" she answered.

"Okay, I bet you whatever you want . . . not including me and/or Annabeth, that you messed with Triton to kiss Annabeth." I bet.

"Okay, and I win and I get . . . a twist in this lovely little love story. Say good-bye to your immediate happy ending, Percy. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." she said, clapped her hands twice and disappeared.

I lunged at where she _was_ and wished I could just claw her eyes out. Of course I couldn't because she was already gone. I screamed at spot where she was standing and threw a glass vase at it, "Cheater!" I screamed.

Then I heard a small, muffled scream come from outside the banquet hall. I immediately followed it to find Katherine on the ground, unconcious. Then what I saw made me want to kill two people _slowly_: Aphrodite and Triton. Guess what I saw? Triton had Annabeth pressed up against the wall and he was _kissing _her. Keeping her in place with his hands that were locked on her upper arms.

I seethed in outrage. Then I lunged straight for that little son of a Titan. He was knocked to the floor and Annabeth was let go and she sunk to the ground, gasping for breath. I punched Triton and threw him against a pillar. He was knocked to the ground.

I ran over to help Annabeth up. She burst into tears immediately. I pulled her into my chest and she sobbed, soaking my shirt, my _dry_ shirt that was underwater. I kissed her forehead and stared angrily at Triton for what he'd done to her. She's never cried like this in front of me . . . except for that one time when I saved her from the sirens. She wiped her mouth off. I smirked and kissed her. She smiled through the kiss.

"Seaweed Brain." she sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she pulled away.

"I can't live here. I can't live where he is." she said, near tears.

"It's alright, Annabeth, how about we just have our wedding in Olympus?" I suggested.

"No way. That way, my parents, our friends and family can't come." she said, crossing her arms.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine." I sighed.

"Yay! Now let's go help Kath. She's _really_ tired. Triton knocked her out." Annabeth explained.

"Okay." I agreed.

**So . . . how was that? The wedding is in . . . Olympus on . . . a mystery place. Sorry, but I can't tell you! Review! Love ya! BYE!**

**-Arabella**


	5. Wedding Planning And Apologies

**This is my new story, I Become A God and it's written by . . . ME! So . . . on with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I Don't Own PJO**

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I were on the beach in New York, happily setting up our awesome wedding with Katherine. She was so easy to work with and she handled everything carefully and quickly. Everyone says that weddings are so stressful to handle and I believe that. It's just . . . Katherine's a _natural_. I wouldn't be surprised if she was my sister or a daughter of Aphrodite. Speaking of that, I wonder who her parents are.

"So Annabeth, how's this pattern?" Katherine asked me.

"I like it . . . should we use it for my wedding dress?" I asked.

"Of course not!" she nearly yelled.

I took a step back, shocked, "Why not?"

"You _like_ it." she emphasized, disgusted

"And what's wrong with that?" I asked, confused.

She rolled her eyes, "Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, sweetie, you _like_ it. You don't _love love LOVE _it." she explained.

"Oh, I get it. Next pattern." I ordered, clapping my hands together.

The next one was perfect white. It was perfect and I was curious as to see how Katherine would make my dress.

"I _love love LOVE _it." I smiled.

"Awesome. My choice too." Katherine said and put the pattern in her big bag.

"Okay, so how about decor." I suggested.

"Okay . . . um, how about greek god style with a modern twist and sprinkle to it, added in with a beachy type theme." she suggested, showing her planned sketch.

It was on the beach, in a gazebo. There were fancy greek-like chairs in perfect straight lines facing the gazebo that was facing the ocean. There were ancient-looking perfect white pillars lined up where the chair lines ended. The white gazebo was decorated with lit up torches all around and the full moon was showing. The floor of the gazebo was sea green and fuzzy. There were all different kinds of flowers attached to the sides of the gazebo and weaved into the roof.

I smiled, "I love it Katherine!"

"Aw, thanks!" she beamed, "Okay, you see these flowers? Some of them are Amaranths. They mean, 'immortal love'."

"They're perfect." I smiled, "What are the other flowers?"

"These are Forget-me-not's and they mean 'true love'. These are daisies which mean 'innocence, loyal love, purity, faith, cheer and simplicity'. These are hibiscus's which mean 'rare beauty or delicate beauty'. Oh and by the way, Percy picked out some of these. He picked out the hibiscus. Oh, and these flowers are red tulips which mean 'a declaration of love'. These are lavenders which mean 'love at first sight'. Percy also picked that one. These are light pink roses which mean 'desire, passion, joy of life, youth and energy'. These are white roses which mean 'eternal love'. These are magnolias which mean 'love of nature'. These are red roses which mean 'true love'. Oh and these are-wait, Percy told me he was going to tell you. Never mind." she said quickly.

"Wow. Lots of flowers with lots of meanings." I commented.

"Yes and they all blend together to look perfect. Oh, and these flowers are all undying. They were both created by my mother and grandmother. So when this wedding ends, you and Percy can keep these flowers. You will have your own palace and kingdom and loyal servants, everything. So we have truck loads of these flowers that you can use to decorate your palace." she smiled.

"Wait, Katherine, who's your mom? And your grandmother?" I asked even though I had a hunch.

"My mother's Persephone. And my grandmother's Demeter." she explained.

"Oh, now it all makes sense. Also, that does explain that one flower, ah . . . what was it called? Something like . . . oh, right! It's a magnolia. They mean 'love of nature'. That's right." I said, clearing it all up for myself.

"Yeah, I picked those because your wedding is outside and you and Percy love the ocean and . . ."

"I get it. I love magnolias. They're pretty." I smiled.

"Cool. So, let's get to making your dress. I'll tell you when I finish and you can try it on. Oh and you might want to check on Percy. Oh and one of _the most important_ rules concerning your dress, do _NOT_ under any circumstances, let Percy see your dress." Katherine ordered.

I nodded, "Wouldn't it bring bad luck or something?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah, Percy's with his father so just swim over or . . ." and she droned on. She was too busy sewing my wedding dress and I just rolled my eyes. I teleported to Percy. I could still hear her as I left. She looked up just after I disapeared.

"Or you can just do that." she muttered.

* * *

I walked into Poseidon's throne room to hear him yelling. But just not at Percy. At . . . I snuck a look . . . at _Triton!_ Ha! That jellyfish got what's comin' to him!

"Annabeth," Percy said, taking my hand.

"Triton!" Poseidon boomed, "You apologize to Percy and Annabeth right now or I'll bring you up to Olympus so Zeus can personally blast you with lightning. And I'll also throw in you being banished from this ocean and all oceans and the whole world forever. So I hope you like space food or death because that will all you will have." Poseidon boomed.

Triton seethed, "I'm sorry Percy . . . babe." he nodded to me for that last part.

I gaped angrily and stormed over to him and slapped him.

"TRITON!" Poseidon boomed.

"Sorry Percy . . . _Annabeth_." he corrected.

I just rolled my eyes and took Percy's hand again.

Triton stormed out.

"I am so sorry about Triton. He's a pig. His mother is the only thing keeping him here. And the only thing in the way of me taking him to Zeus to blast him to pieces." Poseidon apologized.

"Don't apologize. It's _his_ fault." I said.

"Well I feel compelled to. Anyway, you shouldn't just let him take advantage of you like that." Poseidon said.

I nodded and Percy and I walked out.

* * *

**So . . . how was it? Review and help me get to REVIEW # 65! Thnx! Love ya! BYE!**

**~Arabella**


	6. AN! IMPORTANT! PLEASE HELP! READ!

**Okay I need help to pick what for Annabeth's wedding dress in I Become A God. Okay so I have three choices for you. Just review and tell me which one you like most:**

**REMEMBER! NO SPACES!:**

**1st dress:**

h t t p : / / w w w . w e d d i n g i d e a s b l o g . n e t / w p - c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 1 0 / 0 3 / o r g a n z a - s w e e t h e a r t - n e c k l i n e - w i t h - a - l i n e - s h o r t - s k i r t - b e a c h - s i m p l e - w e d d i n g - g o w n - w h - 0 0 4 3 - 2 1 1 x 3 0 0 . j p g

* * *

**2nd dress:**

**h t t p : / / i m a g e . d h g a t e . c o m / u p l o a d / 2 0 0 9 8 / 5 / f f 8 0 8 0 8 1 1 4 8 b c 9 8 5 0 1 1 4 8 c 7 7 d 4 6 5 2 6 c b/ p r o d u c t i m g 1 2 5 1 6 4 5 8 0 1 1 4 0 . j p g**

**

* * *

**

3rd dress:

h t t p : / / w w w . w e d d i n g n e t . o r g / w p - c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 0 9 / 0 4 / e l l a - b r i d a l s - b r i d a l - g o w n s . j p g

So there. Please indicate Dress #1, Dress #2 or Dress #3 . . . . thnx for helping! Love ya! BYE!

~Arabella


	7. Getting Ready For The Wedding

**This is my new story, I Become A God and it's written by . . . ME! So . . . on with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I Don't Own PJO**

**Annabeth's POV**

**Wedding Day**

I woke up the next morning in a daze. It was my wedding day! I hopped out of bed, grabbed my stuff and got in my cherry red lamborghini. I sped off towards the warehouse just outside the beach. That was where we were going to get dressed. On my way, I picked up Thalia, Clarisse, Silena **(a/n let's just say she's not dead),** Katie, Rachel and Bianca** (a/n she's not dead either).** We walked inside the warehouse to see Katherine waiting with a _huge_ smile on her face. She squealed when we hopped out.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth! I cannot wait! Oh and thank you for coming out this early." she said, checking her watch, "It's like four in the morning. Thanks girls!" she said and gave us a group hug.

"No problem." Bianca said, answering for all of us.

So Katherine took us in and asked Silena to help her get everyone in their bridesmaid outfits. Then Silena and Katherine worked on me. She straightened my hair just to softly curl it. Then she took my grown out bangs that were pushed to the side and pulled it back in a barrette. Then Silena applied mascara and eyeliner while Katherine applied brown listick and coverup. Then Silena helped to whiten my teeth with a little trick her mother taught her. Katherine plucked my eyebrows painfully. I swear, I said "Ow!" every five seconds. Then Katherine pulled me aside to go behind a curtain and put on my dress. I was confused for a bit because the dress only went to my knees. I slipped it on anyway and stepped out from behind the curtain. All the girls gasped and then broke into smiles. They all clapped. I raised an eyebrow as Katherine pulled me over to the mirror. It was a body-length one. I looked into it and my eyes widened. I didn't look a thing like myself. But I still looked . . . beautiful.

My dress was beautiful. **(Dress number 1)** It was knee-length with a train that went about two feet behind me. I laughed at how silly yet sophisticated yet cute it looked. Silena and Katherine both brought out my veil. They were waving it around like it was some sort of award. I laughed at all their sillyness and they put it on me.

"Okay so the dress is short only because, well, who wants old fashioned and the _usual_? Who wants that when you can have original? It's a total new spin on wedding dresses!" Katherine explained, clapping her hands together.

"I like it." I replied.

Katherine looked hurt and stressed, "WHAT?" she exploded.

"I'm sorry, Queen Katherine," I teased, "I LOVE it."

She sighed happily, "Great!"

"Okay so let's take a look at the bridesmaid dresses!" I said, turning to Thalia's because she was the closest and everyone's dress was the same.

I gasped. **(A/N: Here's the URL for the dress! Remember, no spaces: h t t p : / / w w w . e i d r e s s . c o m / i m a g e s / P r o m G i r l - 4 0 1 7 7 5 3 0 9 . j p g**) They were beautiful! it was a grey silk halter dress. The dress was full length and the straps for the halter were sparkly silver. It was a beautiful dress. It looked perfect on everyone who wore it. But it still looked like it absorbed a lot of heat.

"Oh, everything's perfect!" I cried, "I love it!"

"Great. Thanks for actually saying it now." Katherine said, satisfied.

"No problem. Now what?" I asked.

"We wait. Or we can check on the wedding!" Silena said, anticipating the looks of the wedding.

"Sure, you guys wanna go?" I asked.

"Yep, let's go!" Katie said.

We began to walk out when we realized that we forgot our shoes. We all ran back in and grabbed them. Mine were white stilletoes. The girls all had matching ones in different sizes so they all had to match theirs up to try and see which was theirs. I laughed at them and they all scowled. Then we slipped our shoes on and hurried outside.

* * *

**Okay so yeah, it was short but it was all I could fit in! Okay so REVIEW! And help me get to review number 100! If you can! So . . . Love ya! BYE!**

**~Arabella**


	8. My Wedding Is Here!

**This is my new story, I Become A God and it's written by . . . ME! So . . . on with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I Don't Own PJO**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE APOLOGY!:**

**Okay so as all of you know, I have NOT updated since like . . . okay this is embarrassing but like a month ago. But yup. Okay so I was taking a break because I was writing a new story of mine that I REALLY want to publish and I think, after i finish it and like, FIX it a bit, it's WAY better than this or anything i have ever written. And ive written a lot. Anyways, I didnt finish yet. I started it on hmm . . . the eighteenth of July? Now its the fourth of August and well I'm not done yet but im like 130 pages in! Anyways! Thanks for staying with me! i still won't be able to write a lot anymore but dont worry! I will still write! On with the story . . . (Oh, and please help me get to review #150! Thnx for helping me reach my previous goal!)**

**Annabeth's POV**

**Wedding Day**

We ran out to the gazebo and me and everyone gasped. It was PERFECTLY AMAZING! I loved it! It was EXACTLY like Katherine's drawing! Except better. If that's even possible. I beamed. I guess I'm going to do that a lot today.

"Oh my gods Annabeth! This is so freaking _amazing!"_ Juniper said, "Can Katherine do _my_ wedding?" she exclaimed but then slapped her hand immediately over her mouth.

Everyone's gazes shot over to Juniper, mouths hanging open, eyes wide.

"Oh," Juniper said sheepishly, "Uh, yeah, _right_, about that . . . uh Grover proposed." she said, holding out her hand, exposing the beautiful wooden ring on her ring finger. She wiggled her fingers and all the girls (except me and Thalia) "aww'ed". I just smiled. Thalia nodded.

"Okay, so Annabeth," Bianca began, "What time does the wedding start?"

"It starts at four, the wedding reception is at five thirty at that fancy country club/beachhouse/hotel thingy and-"

"It's _called_ The Katherine Wedding Reception." Katherine said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes as Silena gasped, "You have your own _Wedding Reception Country Club Place thingy!"_ she exploded, "What kind of mom do you _have?_ Please tell me! _I'm switchin'! Gods, my_ mom doesn't let me have something as cool as _that! _And she's the goddess of _love._ And your mom is what? The goddess of spring? I mean _seriously!_ ZOMG! How _is_ it? Can you hook me up with like, a salon or something? Ooh, or better, a _wedding planning office thingy!"_ Silena exploded, "ZOMG! I am _so_ jealous! I can't wait 'till I tell Charlie! He's gonna be _so_ excited! He's gonna help me help do mani-pedi's!" she screamed with joy.

I leaned towards Thalia and muttered, "Psh, oh I'm so sure. I bet he doesn't even _know_ what a mani-pedi is. Heck, _I_ don't even know what a mani-pedi is!"

Silena's gaze narrowed. Oops! She'd heard that. Whoops!

"He'll do it. I just have to . . ." she _was_ about to say what she oh so has to do to get Beckendorf to do what she wants, but she didn't. She immediately shut up.

I nodded, smirking, "Good. I _really_ don't want to know what you were about to say."

"Okay girls," Katherine said, clapping her hands, "Back to the shack. We need to wait there untill the wedding begins."

I groaned. I was shaking in anticipation. I was freaked. This was _supposed_ to be the best day of my life. Well, it said that on this teen magazine (and seriously, I have _no _idea _where_ the Hades I got it or how the _Hades_ I started reading it but I did) and it said that, for every girl, their prom is the best moment in their life, besides their wedding. But whatever.

* * *

Okay, so I was freaking out. I swear, if anyone even _touched _me, I'd snap their arm off.

"Okay, sweetie," Katherine said gently, avoiding my touch, afraid that my threat (above) would be real, "Percy's waiting at the altar for you. He's in the gazebo. Just imagine it's just you two. Just imagine you are the only ones there. Just remember the top three rules, listen to the priest, say your vows, look into Percy's eyes and feel calm, oops forgot one, and the _most important rule of all_ is . . . _don't make out_. 'Kay? Now the music's starting." she said, patted my back quickly and hurried to her seat in the third row on my side of the chair section.

I was downright shaking. Then the music started and I nearly exploded. I held everything back, took several deep breaths to calm myself and walked down the white carpeted isle.

I looked around at everyone and immediately wished I hadn't. My cheeks lit up red as I saw everyone's eyes on me. They all wore smiles, some were holding cameras, others were holding camcorders. My eyes widened and I stopped dead in the middle of the carpet. I realized I had stopped after someone coughed and hurried up the isle, up the gazebo steps, _tripping_ on them over my heels, breaking one (curse you, creator of high heels! Curse you!) and I walked up to Percy and looked at him.

"Join hands," the priest said.

We did and he droned on and on about things I really could care less about. All I could think about was Percy. Just _staring_ into those eyes . . . those sea green _beautiful_ eyes . . . just . . . _breath-taking and-_

"Annabeth?" the priest asked.

"Huh, oh sorry." I blushed deeper.

"Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Percy Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" he asked.

"I do." I smiled deeply at Percy.

"Do you, Percy Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day foreward, for-"

"I do." Percy cut in.

I smirked. A mischievous smile crept up on his lips.

The priest turned red, no doubt from anger. I didn't blame Percy. I mean, if you were a jumpy, impatient demigod kid with ADHD, and _you_ had to wait for a slow-talking priest to say the words as you were just itching to say I do because, I mean seriously, dude! Why would he be here if he was going to say _I don't_! I mean, _duh, _dude!

"May we have the rings?" the priest asked and you could totally tell by his voice that he was totally p.o.'ed.

The ring were brought up and Percy slid his on my finger as I did his.

"Now you may kiss the bride." the priest said as if to just say, _'Oh forget it and just kiss so I can leave with my money!'_

And I leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

**How was that? PLEASE help me get to review # 150! Im shooting high! Please! Thnx!**

**~Nikki**


	9. Triton's Plan

**FINALLY! I am going to update! Merry Christmas even though it isn't really Christmas!**

**Triton's POV**

**

* * *

**

I smirked mischievously from the ocean. I was watching the wedding. My body was totally submerged underwater, all except half my head. My eyes and forhead were above water.

They kissed. Whatever. I'll steal Annabeth away as soon as possible. I have my whole plan planned out on my clipboard. I glanced down at it that was underwater:

_**TRiTeOnn'S cLiPBORed**_

_**1. wAch dA WeTTin**_

_**2. kINNappE ANuhBetH**_

_**3. ChuNgE hR NamE To pEaRLiKinZ**_

_**4. MaRRie Hr nD hAv guPPieS**_

_**5. kIlL PUrSee Nd FoTher**_

_**6. SteEl DA KinDUm**_

_**7. taek oVr OlimPis**_

_**8. liVe 4eVa wiT Anu Nd Taek ovR Da WrlD!**_

Yeah ... I don't have the _best _handwriting. Come to think of it, I learned all this from a teenage boy who was swimming. I think he said he was using his indominate hand or something like that ... whatever _that_ means.

I shoved my clipboard back into my pocket and looked back at the wedding. A bright shining Annabeth was holding Percy's hand and jogging happily down the isle. Uck. Dis_gusting_. Whatever. Percy'll be dead soon enough and I'll have my Annie-bride. ! !

I love myself.

* * *

**How was that? Sorry for the sucky grammar and him laughing evilly at the end. I don't like it when I purposely go against grammar. It's not fun. It looks sloppy, but it's Triton's mind so ... it's supposed to be sloppy. Ha-ha. Okay, so REVIEW!**

**Now, help me get to Review # 175! I'm shootin high and I want them so I can update! (I'm really busy! So ... I'm setting a high, long-time-taking goal)**

**~Nikki**


	10. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
